


VID: Dream a Little Dream

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Max Raabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: For Quailitea who also loves Max Raabe and suggested that she wanted a video for this song.





	VID: Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuailiTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/gifts).




End file.
